Afterwards
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Seth/Kate.. A series of vignettes following Seth and Kate and their life together post S3.


**A few random vignettes that were in my head for these two that I wanted to get out. I might add to this if more ideas strike my muse.**

* * *

…

He's sitting up in their bed, his back against the headboard and his hands on her ass as she straddles him, riding him slowly. When he's on top of her, Kate is always begging him to go harder; faster. But when Kate's on top, she likes to go slow and he's pretty sure it's her goal to drive him completely out of his mind.

"Kate," Seth groans, his fingers digging into her skin, trying to lift her hips and go the speed he wants; tries to get her to go just a _little_ bit faster. But all she does is giggle and leans in, her arms curling around his shoulders, and kissing him. "You're killing me," he grunts against her lips.

Kate smiles against his lips. "I know," she says before kissing him.

And then, as if taking pity on him, she does pick up the pace. Just a little. But it's enough for Seth to sigh, nearly with relief, and then groan as she does that slight twist of her hips that drives him crazy.

"I love you," he sighs, his eyes closed, his hands holding onto her tightly.

"I know," she whispers against his skin as her lips trail along the line of his jaw, and he turns his head so his lips can attach firmly to the side of her neck.

In the back of his mind, Seth thinks he can hear the door opening, but he's a little distracted at the moment and Jackknife Jed's is busy that night – he can hear it through the ceiling – so maybe it's just another noise coming from upstairs.

"Did I leave those order forms in here?" Richie asks, strolling into the room.

Kate lets out a surprised yelp and Seth practically rips her from his lap, spinning her onto the bed next to him and throwing up the comforter all at once to hide her naked body from Richie's eyes.

"Richard, what the fuck?" Seth demands of his younger brother as Richie shows himself to the desk, rifling through the papers that Seth brought in with him earlier. It is his night off and it wasn't as if he had wanted to work, but he _did_ have some things to go over quickly. At least he did before Kate started taking his clothes off and pulling him towards the bed.

"Hmmmm?" Richie lifts his head, pulling himself out of his distracted own little world, and when he sees Seth and Kate in bed – Kate with the comforter pulled tight across her naked chest and a fierce glare on her face directed at her brother-in-law – he just grins. "Oh," he then says as if he is completely surprised that this is what his brother and wife do in their bedroom with the door closed. "Hello," he greets them politely with laughter in his eyes because both Seth and Kate are sharing a matching look of fury and Richie wonders if husbands and wives start turning into one another even after just a couple months of marriage. "Are those forms in here? You know, you really do need a better system here. How can you find anything? We have filing cabinets for a reason, Seth."

Seth swings his legs around, sitting on the edge of the bed, and grabbing his boxers from the floor, tugging them on before standing up. Without a word, he goes to Richie and starts pushing him – none-too-gently – towards the door and Richie can't help but start laughing, nearly losing his footing, but Seth doesn't care and doesn't stop pushing.

"What?" Richie asks. Seth closes the door in his face. "It's not like it's the first time I've seen Kate naked!" He calls out through the wood.

"What?!" He can hear Kate yell from inside the bedroom. "When have you seen me naked, Richard?" She demands, but Richie just laughs and heads back upstairs.

…

Sometimes, Seth gets bored. Really bored. He can't help it. It's not like he wants to go find himself a demon to go and fight with and he likes that he and Richie have an actual legitimate business in Jackknife Jed's that they run together – even if nearly the entire staff is made up of culebras. He likes – _loves_ – that he and Kate are married and have their own apartment in the lower level of the building and things are going pretty damn great between them. He just gets bored sometimes.

And thankfully, Kate knows him well enough to know when he's starting to feel itchy as if his skin is suddenly feeling too tight across his body. She comes up to him in one of her pretty little dresses and the red wig in her hands and sunglasses on her face.

"Want to go for a drive?" She asks him.

"Yes," he sighs in relief because he's married to a woman who just _gets_ it.

They drive further into Mexico and it's not like he's looking for some huge score. They haven't done the ground work for something like that. Usually, it's just a gas station or a check cashing place; somewhere small where they can walk in with their sunglasses on and guns in hand and they can hurry out a few minutes later without complications or someone stupidly deciding they want to play hero and Seth speeds away with his heart pounding in his chest and Kate laughing in the seat next to him.

Sometimes, Richie comes with them because he gets the same itch, but it doesn't happen as often and it's not as intense as when Seth gets it. And Seth likes when Richie comes – just like old times, Richie likes to say – but sometimes, Seth likes when it's just him and Kate; likes when she pulls off the red wig she wears during jobs and the windows are down and the wind whips into the car. Seth drives them back home, following the speed limit signs carefully because they have just pulled off a robbery and only an idiot gets pulled over for something like speeding after committing a much bigger crime, the wind tangling her long brown hair and he smiles as she laughs the whole way.

…

Seth is in the kitchen, wearing his boxers and white wife-beater and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches the milk slowly warm up in the sauce pan on the stove, when Richie comes in just before dawn.

A part of Seth is curious about where Richie goes every night after they close up, but a much bigger part of himself knows that he really doesn't want to know.

"Another nightmare?" Richie asks when he follows the light and finds out that it's Seth up at this hour when few normal human beings are actually up.

Seth doesn't answer verbally; just nods his head and still watches the milk on the stove.

Richie goes to the cabinet and takes down the container of cocoa that Seth will need and sets it down on the counter next to his older brother.

"Thanks," Seth says more in a grunt.

"Tell Kate I'll bake her some cookies later," Richie says.

Richie is a terrible baker no matter how many times he tries and they all tell him this, but he always reminds them that baking helps him relax and wouldn't they all like him to stay relaxed? None of them argue with him over that and Kate is actually the only one who will ever even make an attempt at eating something that Richie makes because she's too polite and loves Richie too much not to.

Seth smirks a little and finally moves his eyes away from the stove to look at him. "Thanks," he replies. "She'll like that."

Richie smiles, too, and with a nod, he heads out of the kitchen, feeling himself being in that strange plain of feeling wide awake, but knowing that he'll fall asleep the instant his head hits his pillow, and he thinks about what cookies he'll make for Kate to help her feel better.

…

"What are you doing?" He asks her as he comes to where she's sitting on her usual stool at the end of the bar, eating one of the salads that she has insisted they add to the menu and looking amused over something.

"Truckers want to eat healthy, too," she had informed the two brothers as if this was an actual proven fact and Seth and Richie had added a couple of different salads because it was Kate and neither Gecko brother was able to refuse her even though Seth's pretty sure that there has never been a trucker who has actually ever ordered one; just Kate and the college girls they sometimes get in here while they're on their spring break.

Kate doesn't answer, her mouth full of her rabbit food, and as she chews, she hands her phone to Seth as he sits down on the stool next to her. He sees that she's looking over her Instagram account.

Seth didn't even know what the hell that was when Kate told him and Richie that she would like to start one for Jackknife Jed's. "Advertising," she had smiled and Richie had thought it was a fantastic idea. Seth had been a bit more hesitant, not liking the idea of Kate "advertising" their business for everyone in the whole damn world to see.

"It's not like I'm going to take pictures of the crates of cash downstairs," she had teased him with laughter in her voice. "Though do you know how many likes that would get me?" Seth had just stared at her and she did laugh then. "Relax, Seth. Just pictures of food. I promise."

And for the most part, that's exactly what it is. For some reason, people love seeing pictures of food and when Kate posts pictures of the food and drinks from their menu, plenty of people like the pictures and make comments – a lot of "I need to go there!" and "This place looks awesome!". Seth still doesn't get it, but Kate's account seems to be getting a lot of followers and people seem to like what they see. He only hopes that most of these people have passports and can get into Mexico to actually come here and give them their money while they try some of the food.

She has also started posting little videos of the band playing and pictures of the staff and the little souvenirs they sell, but then, starting a couple of weeks ago, Kate has also started taking pictures of herself as well as Richie and Seth to post to the account.

"Why in the hell are you doing that?" Seth asked after Kate posted a picture of him and her that she had taken of her kissing his cheek.

"A lot of my followers think the owners are hot," Kate answered and Seth honestly couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

But now, he looks at her phone and the latest picture she's taken. It's him in bed just that morning, lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow to his face. The covers are pushed down to his hips, showing off his bare back and his tattoo, and Kate has used hash tags – Seth only knows what they are because she told him – like #hubby and #sleepyhead.

And then he reads the comments.

"What the hell?" Seth frowns, scrolling through the comments. And there are a lot of them. And some are pretty graphic as to what some of these women – and some men – want to do to him. His frown deepens and he lifts his eyes, seeing that Kate is smiling with her eyes as she takes another bite from her salad. "What the hell kind of people are following you?" He asks.

Kate smiles and pauses to swallow. "People with very good taste," she quips.

Seth is still frowning as he stands up and set the phone down on the bar next to her plate. "I don't want any of these people coming here," he says and kisses her head before heading towards the hostess stand to see how many people have come in so far that night and even over the music the band is playing and the chatter of the other patrons, he can hear Kate laugh as he walks away.

…

* * *

 **I hope you liked them! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
